Este es el día, soy un asco
by aleNara9
Summary: Bien estoy temblando, lleno de nervios. Tonto amor, el matrimonio es tonto, pero supongo que puede llegar a ser bonito.


Bueno, este es un song-fic de una de mis parejas favoritas: Shikamaru y Temari3 Que pareja tan problemática.

La canción es: Green eyes- Coldplay. Es el primer song-fic, si es que así se dice._. Que lo disfruten (:

* * *

><p>Esa mujer terca, tan necia. Todavía no creía que al fin el día estaba aquí, que era hoy. Pasamos por tantos problemas que ya ni siquiera los recuerdo, pero los superamos gracias a su inmensa fortaleza, yo solo me hubiera derrumbado. Ella siempre me sostiene y espero que ella siga siendo mi apoyo, para poco a poco ser un apoyo como ella lo es para mí.<p>

_Honey you are a rock  
>Upon which I stand<br>And I come here to talk  
>I hope you understand. <em>

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, fue en una feria de la aldea. Naruto me la presentó y recuerdo muy bien a ver pensado _"Bonita pero hueca, no vale la pena"_ Y después ella me hablo, con la frente en alto, con su orgullo en alto. Y después pensé _"Siempre me tocan las problemáticas"_ Pero sabía que con ella iba a ser distinto y después me fije en sus ojos, sus grandes ojos. Sus hermosos ojos.

_That green eyes  
>Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you<br>And how could anybody deny you _

_I came here with a load  
>And it feels so much lighter<br>Now I met you  
>And honey you should know<br>That I could never go on without you  
>Green eyes <em>

Y ella me hace sentir mejor, ella me hace sentir feliz, ella me hace sentir que la vida es problemática pero que a su lado puede ser fácil. El día es este, hoy empezamos otra etapa quizás la más problemática de la vida, pero con ella va a ser, como llamarlo, bueno quizás, _bonita._ Y Temari es así, _bonita. _Mentira ella no es solo bonita, ella es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Ah como pude ser tan tonto, años amándola y ni siquiera puedo describirla. Bodas tontas, me hacen sentirme cursi, especialmente en la mía. Espero que mi madre no llore, es inevitable, en las bodas todos lloran.

Que problemático. No dejare de pensarlo.

_Honey you are the sea  
>Upon which I float<br>And I came here to talk  
>I think you should know<em>

Los nervios, tengo que relajarme. ¡Mierda! Ella se ve tan calmada, y yo, debo estar hecho un asco. Que lamentable, otra vez, que problemático. Enserio, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de proponerle matrimonio, no pensé en que los nervios me carcomerían, en que mi madre no dejaría de llorar, tampoco en que, espera ¿Dónde está Chouji? ¡Aaah! Tenía toda mi confianza en él, como me pudo fallar, especialmente hoy. Se supone que es mi mejor amigo. Que de miseria de boda, la única que parece estar estable es Temari. Oh esa tipa, nunca se vence. Ah, ya vi a Chouji, demonios esto está mal.

_That green eyes  
>You're the one that I wanted to find<br>And anyone who tried to deny you  
>Must be out of their mind<em>

_Because I came here with a load_  
><em>And it feels so much lighter<em>  
><em>Since I met you<em>  
><em>And honey you should know<em>  
><em>That I could never go on without you<em>

Y ella se acerca, tomo su mano ¿Se Habrá dado cuenta de que estoy temblando? ¡Oh Dios! La mano me suda, soy un asco, en mi propia boda. Esperaba que este día fuera perfecto para Temari, ella lo es, yo no. Soy un estratega, se supone que soy inteligente y que los nervios no tratan de asfixiarme. Siempre tengo un aspecto tranquilo y aburrido, ¿Por qué ahora no? Ah, mierda.

_Green eyes__  
><em>_Green eyes _

Parece que soy tan poca cosa para ella. Bueno, nadie parece notar mi estado cardiaco y paranoico. Supongo que no se nota tanto. Y aquí viene ella, tan bella como siempre, claro, en un vestido blanco. Recuerdo ayer en la mañana, no tenia nada de blanco. Ah Mierda! ¿Enserio? Espero no tener una erección en este momento, por favor no, por favor no.

Porque esto se tarda mucho, ya quiero acabar. Quiero dormir con mi esposa a un lado, ¿es mucho pedir? Parece que si.

-Acepto- Dije con los ojos de aburrimiento y después recibí una mirada diabólica por parte de Temari. Sigo esperando su respuesta, digo ella todavía tiene tiempo de decir _"No"_ y largarse, y sé que si pasara eso y ella se fuera, la seguiría amando como un idiota. Amor tonto.

-Acepto- Lo dijo. Y ahora mi cara ha parecer la de un adolescente descubriendo el porno en internet, bueno no, muy explicito, como la de un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete. El punto es que soy feliz.

**Este es el mejor día de mi vida, aunque siga siendo problemático. **

_Honey you are a rock__  
><em>_Upon which I stand _

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas aunque háganme favor de no ser cruel D: Corto, pero hecho con todo el corazón:B<p> 


End file.
